Bleed For Me
by Mandy9258920022
Summary: When Yami's mental grip on reality starts slipping, who's going to be there for him? And who's the one person who can save him? YAOI


Bleed For Me

Prologue

Yugi impatiently knocked on the oak door that led inside the Kaiba Mansion.

_'I just _have _to know what's going on…Yami's getting worse and worse…and I _know_ it has something to do with Kaiba, I just know it!'_

A sleepy maid answered the door.

"Sir, do you have any idea what time it is? It is very late; my master will be asleep still. I can't let you in."

Yugi looked up at her with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Could you at least see if he is awake? Please?"

The maid sighed.

"All right, come in and take a seat in the foyer. I will see if Mr. Kaiba is up."

Yugi sat down in the blue plush chair and let his head fall into his hands.

_Memory_

Yugi walked through the endless halls of the Millennium Puzzle, nervously seeking out Yami's soul room.

_'I never thought Yami would think things are so bad as to ignore me…I have to see with my own eyes what's going on.'_

Yugi gently knocked on the stone door leading to Yami's room. When no response came, he silently pushed the door open and screamed.

"Yami! Oh my god Yami what happened to you?"

Yugi knelt down on the floor beside Yami and surveyed his wounds. He had lacerations on his hands and arms; luckily, they seemed to be shallow. Yami was passed out, but Yugi could still see the trail of dried tears that stained his face. He knew that no one had been in here, and Yami hadn't left, so they had to be self-inflicted.

Yugi quickly fled the room.

_'I have to do something before it's too late!'_

_End Memory_

"Yugi, what the hell do you want?" Kaiba asked tiredly, his blue eyes bloodshot from staring at his computer screen. He had been unable to sleep because of his dreams; they tormented his mind and made him unable to quiet it enough for him to sleep.

"Kaiba, you have to tell me what's going on between you and Yami."

"What?!"

"Look, Yami's in horrible shape. He won't leave the puzzle, and earlier today I found him passed out cold with cuts all over his arms and tears on his cheeks, and I can't think of anything except that he came out for you! I don't know why and I don't know what's going on between you two, but you have to help him!"

Yugi was near tears now, his eyes shiny and glossy from emotion.

Seto stared at him in silence.

_'What is _wrong_ with him?! What could he possibly be thinking in that stupid pharaoh brain of his?!'_

"I'll go with you."

Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing. He walked out of the mansion with Seto on his heels.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yami sat in the living room after being forcibly dragged out of the puzzle by Yugi. He didn't have the strength or the will to argue. Luckily he had had time to bandage his wounds so he could say he just fell down and not that he cut himself. No, he couldn't say that. He couldn't say that he was trying to make himself sleep, trying to make himself hungry again. All he could think about was his memories; Seth and the way he felt about him, and now Seto. All he could hope was that his mind would give up or he would die. Whichever came first.

Yami visibly jumped when he heard a door slam and Seto came storming in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Pharaoh?!"

"W-What do you mean?"

Seto's cerulean eyes were burning a hole into Yami's, making him shrink back a little.

"Yugi brought me down here because he said you were cutting yourself and staying cooped up in that stupid puzzle of yours! So how can you even _think_ to ask me "what do you mean?"!"

Seto turned away, his hands shaking from anger.

Yami felt hot wet tears slide down his face.

_'Why?! Why must it always be like this? Why can we not love each other instead of denying it?'_

"Yami?" Seto asked when he saw the pharaoh's shoulders shaking from sobs.

"I hate this!" Yami yelled out. He lifted his face and looked Seto right in the eye.

"I hate how we pretend we don't know, that we don't remember. I don't care if you have to tell me you hate my guts, just get it out in the open and let's move on!"

Seto sat down in the chair across from Yami.

"I don't hate you."

Yami paused.

"I don't hate you either. I don't know if I love you, per say, but…_I want you_."

Seto looked at him in surprise at his words.

"I…I want you too."

Yami smiled.

A/N: Yes, I know it's confusing right now, but it's going to be one of those stories that goes back and explains _everything_, ok? Please review!


End file.
